Family Complex
by KikSica
Summary: Baekhyun yang tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya? Luhan yang memilki masalah keluarga? Check out! CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL-HUNHAN-KRISTAO/TAORIS-SULAY HERE.


**Author: KikSica**  
Title: Family Complex

Cast: EXO

;;Hello, balik lagi. Apakah diri saya mengganggu? Semoga tidak karena ada saya yang mau nge-share ff yang kurang mutu untuk kalian. Tapi harus tetap dibaca ya~ *review juga! Ini tentang keseharian dan masalah keluarga tapi ada romance nya juga~ mau tau? Baca saja.

*Oh ya, ini terinspirasi dari manga anime Family Complex, ada beberapa juga yang beda.

**BAEKYEOL-HUNHAN-TAORIS-SULAY HERE.**

_WARNING! YAOI! BOYSxBOYS! GAY SIDE!_

.

.

.

.

_I'VE TOLD YOU. THIS IS YAOI._

.

.

.

.

_HAPPY READING~!_

.

.

.

_FAMILY COMPLEX_

Nama keluarga ku Cho. Kami golongan keluarga serba berkecukupan. Mungkin.

Kami keluarga yang biasa saja, sama seperti keluarga lain...

Seharusnya seperti itu..

Sebenarnya keluarga kami begitu populer. Apalagi dikalangan para tetangga.

Itu karena suatu kelebihan yang dimiliki keluarga ini, khusunya dua hyung ku, yeoja dongsaeng ku.

Dan aku.

Kelebihan itu akan bisa kalian ketahui bila melihat langsung keluarga ku..

Mereka menyebut kami keluarga Cho berparas sempurna.

* * *

Perempuan jelita, tampak polos dan lembut. Dia adalah eomma ku. Cho Sungmin. 39th.

Laki- laki yang awet muda, mungkin jika kalian bisa melihat nya kalian akan berpikir dia hyung ku. Bukan, dia appa ku. Cho Kyuhyun. 40th.

Hyung pertama ku yang bak macam model, berkharisma, dia terlihat dingin tapi dia sangat sayang keluarganya. Cho Yi Fan. 18th.

Hyung kedua, dia seperti malaikat yang membawa kedamaian jika siapa saja yang berada dekatnya. Tampan dengan senyum tulusnya. Cho Joon Myeon. 17th.

Satu lagi, dongsaengku yang sangat manis. Walau dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, dia selalu mengerti keadaan orang lain. Cho Sulli. 14th.

Dan aku, Cho Baekhyun. 16th. Orang yang membenci diriku sendiri.

Mata yang halus, bibir merah, dan kulit yang putih.

Leher kurus dan badan yang indah..

Itu adalah aku.

Aku selalu mengeluh setiap melihat pantulan cermin dari bayangan ku. Aku adalah namja, tapi cantik. Tidak aku hanya sedikit manis.

Aku benci orang menyebut ku yeoja. Mereka selalu menggoda ku. Aku selalu ingin menangis mendengar nya, tapi bukankah itu akan terlihat lebih menyedihkan?

Aku... ingin terlihat seperti namja.

* * *

Ini hari pertama ku, aku begitu bahkan sangat tegang.

Aku akan satu sekolah dengan kedua hyung ku.

Aku pindah, kenapa ya?

Dulu aku bersekolah di Seoul International School bersama Sulli.

Karena SMA disana menyatu dengan SMP, aku selalu pulang bersama dengan Sulli.

Appa dan eomma memindahkan ku karena tahu ada skandal di SMA.

Sebelum terjadi hal buruk aku dipindakan. Padahal aku sudah merasa nyaman disana, mereka tidak pernah menggodaku semenjak aku SMA.

Keluarga ku overprotective.

Author POV

"Baekhyun, ingat ya jangan lupa nanti bertemu dengan ku saat isthirahat. Aku akan mengajak mu keliling!" Ucap anak kedua dari keluarga tersebut, Suho.

"Hmmm, bukankah akan ada Ketua Osis yang akan mengenalkan ku segala nya?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang dewasa, hyung."

"Dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini, kau masih bisa bilang dirimu dewasa? Aku bahkan tidak melihat perubahan dari dirimu." Sambung Cho Yu Fan, hyung tertua.

"Aish, hyung!" Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala hyung nya yang menyebalkan itu, tapi sang appa langsung menegur nya.

"Sudahlah anak-anak. Kembali makan dengan tenang."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal sedangkan Kris memeletkan lidahnya.

"Oppa, sekarang aku tidak akan punya teman lagi di sekolah." Tiba- tiba Sulli berbicara, tumben.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Iya, karena oppa akan pindah sekarang aku sendiri."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu? bukankah kita bertemu selalu?" Perkataan Baekhyun diangguki kedua hyungnya.

"Mereka..tidak mengerti pemikiranku."

"Siapa? Oppa saja mengerti ucapan Sulli, semua yang ada disini mengerti keadaan Sulli. Mungkin Sulli belum terbiasa." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sulli.

"Tidak terbiasa? Aku sudah bersekolah disana 2 tahun, tapi mereka tidak mengerti."

Akhir nya eomma angkat bicara.

"Sulli, kamu mungkin akan mengerti nanti. Coba kamu pikirkan bagaimana cara kamu berekspresi kepada orang luar dan teman- teman mu. Eomma yakin mereka akan mengerti." Ucap Eomma mereka sambil tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Appa setuju. Nah, sekarang saat nya kalian siap-siap dalam 10 menit lagi kita akan berangkat!"

* * *

"Eomma, kami berangkat dulu!"

"Ne, peringatkan appa kalian agar berhati-hati ya?"

"Siap!"

"Papay~ Baekhyun semoga kamu betah ya disana."

"..."

**CKLEK**

**BRUUUUM**

"Hhh..dasar anak itu."

Baekhyun POV

Di dalam perjalanan aku hanya diam.

Ini kebiasaan ku, jika sedang gugup aku selalu menatap luas nya jalan di kepadatan Seoul.

Melamun di mobil.

"Hey! Jangan bengong, nanti kesambet." Tiba- tiba Kris hyung menepuk pundakku yang membuat ku tersadar.

"Hyung! Jangan ganggu acara berharga ku."

"Terserah kau saja, pendek."

Ingin sekali ku jitak kepala nya.

"Mobil ini sebentar lagi akan sampai ke Gangnam High School, bersiaplah para tuan-tuan." Ucap appa berlagak.

Aku yang berada disamping nya lalu bersiap melihat penampilanku, cantik.

Kedua mahluk dibelakang juga, dasar. (Note: Sulli sudah diantar ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.)

Sesaat nya sudah sampai, aku membuka mobil dengan gugup dan keluar. Ini berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya akan bersekolah ditempat baru, apa yang kupikirkan? Huft.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Teriak Kris hyung yang juga sudah turun bersama Suho hyung disampingku.

"BERISIK. Kuping ku sakit, tahu."

Dia hanya terkekeh dan pergi begitu saja, hey!

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja?

Hohoho maaf ya kalo misalnya membosankan~ *karena saya merasa seperti itu.

Oh ya, review nya yang ikhlas ya?

Maksud nya yang agak panjang gitu review biar saya senang, jan "Next thor" "Update kilat" etc, aku jadi cediiih:( *alay kumat

begitu saja seperti nya...

/Pendek? Sengaja. Kita lihat seberapa banyak review nya./

Salam!

**KikSica**

므 므


End file.
